Doctor Yao Here for You, Aru
by talinsquall
Summary: A Day in the Life of Doctor Yao. Planned Pairings: Ivan/Yao. Heracles/Kiku. Alfred/Matthew. Frances/Arthur. Toris/Feliks. Ludwig/Feliciano. Gilbert/Roderich. Antonio/Romano. AU, Shonen-Ai, OOC, Mpreg, Angst, Cursing
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **NOT PART OF "Changes!" **Brain's acting a little funny so I'm posting another stream-of-consciousness multi-part Crack extravaganza. Japan's wearing a cosplay-like nurse's outfit. Don't judge me. Total AU and OOC! Duck and cover!

**TRANSLATIONS CHANGE!****- Decided to halt the lingual carnage. From now on using all English, except for common known foreign words and endearments. ****Папа = Russian for Daddy**

Fandom: Hetalia

Summary: A Day in the Life of Doctor Yao.

Pairings: (For now) Ivan/Yao, Heracles/Kiku, Alfred/Matthew, Frances/Arthur

Warnings: AU, Shonen-Ai, Rampant OOC, Mpreg, Angst, Cursing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. In certain cases incidents, characters and timelines have been changed for dramatic purposes. Certain characters may be composites, or entirely fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

**Doctor Yao. Here for You, Aru. Pt. I**

XXX

"Aru, aru, aru, aruuuuu. Aruuuu, aru, aru, aruuuuuu." Doctor Yao sang with a smile as he watered the various herbs growing around the small office. Life always seemed more pleasant in the morning.

Executing a fast turn, the brunet smacked his lurking husband in the eye with the water pot, spilling nary a drop.

Ivan reeled with a low chortle. "Ah, so lovely!"

The petite figure danced lithely away from the large man's advances, opening the blinds to allow in more sunshine. "How many times must I say? Work during work. Play at lunchtime, aru!"

The fair-haired man smiled while strong hands went for a swaying body yet only grasped perfumed air left behind. "But I do good already, Yao. I personally walk two little sunflowers to Katyusha's preschool. They grow safe and sound under Big Sister's care."

Yao halted in place. Thus allowing Ivan to manhandle him for a bit. "Yes. Education is paramount. Preschool merely beginning. No future without first-class degree, aru."

Picking the limp body up, Ivan rubbed the petite form against his own like a bar of soap. "Da. Da. Education for little ones. I want more sunflowers with Yao. A whole field."

Yao immediately began squirming when his ears picked up the familiar tune. "Idiot bear of a man! How can husband plant one seed where another grows already? Until this flower bloom, leave my field alone, aru!"

Ivan took the opportunity to grab for more land. "So cruel. Папа simply wishes to say hello to new baby."

Yao huffed with indignation. "Stupid Baba say hello plenty times last night and this morning. Aiyah! Let go! Brother Kiku has arrived. Time to drive away stray cat, aru."

With a heart-dropping sigh of regret, Ivan lightly set the love of his life down. "Yao stress too much on little brother's unemployed friend. Introduce me to the boy. I set him up with steady job. Good job. Bring more stability to Kiku's household, da."

Yao answered his mate with a swift clang of a previously hidden wok to the head.

Ivan nearly fell to his knees in ecstasy. "Such love from my Yao!"

The Chinese man slipped the wok back into his sleeve. "You wish less stress for me? Go to work! Make more money for babies, aru!"

Nodding his head, Ivan bent down for a goodbye kiss. "Da. Da. More money for Sunflower and little sunflowers. Will husband be rewarded at lunchtime?"

Yao's blush simply heightened the Russian's lust. "Silliness. Return at lunchtime and find out, aru."

With hope for the future secure, Ivan left his spouse with a deep kiss and wave farewell.

Yao took a moment to recover from a near-swoon. "Aiyah. I take pity on sad bear and end up with sore hips and babies. Shameful, aru."

XXX

Kiku frantically attempted to pull the outfit's white skirt back down. "Don't. People can see us from here."

Heracles firmly pushed the coarse material back up to caress the uncovered pale skin underneath. "Can't help it, Kiku. It's the uniform. Office doesn't open for another fifteen minutes. Plenty of time to do it again."

Kiku hid heated cheeks against a well-defined chest. "No. You're too big. I could barely walk this morning. If we do it, I'll be limping for the rest of the day. Big Brother dislikes you so much already. I don't want to make the situation worse. Sorry."

The sleepy-eyed male cradled the slight form closer. "I understand, but you have to tell me when I'm going too far. Most of my old partners wouldn't take all of me. You never say no. It's not enjoyable if I'm hurting you. Sex is meant to be fun not painful."

Ignoring all common sense, Kiku added flame to the fire by coyly unzipping tight pants and unleashing the adored beast within. "I would never refuse my Heracles. I want every inch of him. Every single Greek inch."

The small figure was barely saved from a hard public ravishing by Big Brother's screeching yell. "Indecent! Embarrassment! Our ancestors weep from the Heavens, aru!"

Flying to the car, Yao pulled the door open and yanked his little brother away from the glum man inside. "College! Nursing school! And you choose this jobless cat to mate with! Ungrateful! If Kiku catches fleas, I will not heal, aru!"

Heracles leaned a weary head back against the car's headrest. "Harshness. It's so tiring."

Glancing down, Yao received a wide-eyeful. The doctor sputtered with outrage. "Animal! Leaving such a monster out for all to see! No wonder Little Brother walks like old man. He has been broken by a beast, aru!"

Heracles's gaze moved slowly down. "Thought I felt a breeze. My bad."

Without a thought, the muscular athlete leisurely tucked himself back into his pants, readjusting his balls along the way. "See ya at lunch, Kiku."

The nurse ventured a small smile, while dragging the cursing professional back towards the office. "I left our lunches in the fridge. I made your favorite. Don't forget."

Heracles managed to get the car into gear before Yao launched his body at the vehicle once more. "Can't wait."

XXX

Fortunately, Kiku managed to calm his elder brother down prior to the day's first appointment. "Think on the baby and Ivan. Brother-in-Law will not be pleased if he finds you upset at lunchtime."

Yao repressed a slight shudder by drinking some relaxing tea.

The fearsome Russian would never harm a hair on his Sunflower's head, but he did not drag himself up from the gutter by being a saint. The warning chant of "KolKolKol" had sent many a hardened man running for his life.

The physician stood up when the first harried couple was shown in. "Ah, Mr. Jones and Mr. Williams. What brings you to my humble office, aru?"

Gesticulating wildly with his hands, Alfred urgently leaned forward in the chair. "That's the thing, Doc. Mattie won't tell me. We're playing a down-and-dirty game of hockey. He does a wicked hip-fake and goes for the goal. The next thing I see is him skating across the ice on his face with puke coming out of his helmet."

Yao looked over at the freshly washed cringing body. "I am afraid I need more information before any diagnosis can be made. Please elaborate on the illness, aru."

Matthew sunk further into his seat. "Doctor Yao? Could I maybe talk with you alone?"

Before the doctor could agree, Alfred jumped up. "Fuck no! Uh. Sorry, Doc. You puke all day and you never want to have sex anymore. It's true I'm coming home later and later, but the Boss keeps working me like a bitch. If you're sick, I need to know. You're my rock, Mattie. Without you, I'm dead inside."

The wavy-haired man broke down in tears.

Clutching his polar bear tote against his chest, Matthew gladly took the box of tissues Doctor Yao handed him. "This is why I wanted to drive myself! Whether the test was positive or negative, I didn't want you to find out!"

Alfred settled back down. "Why do ya need a test?"

Matthew dried his eyes on the top of the tote's fluffy head. His reply muffled but clearly heard. "I think I'm pregnant. You had us living the high life for five years and now our credit's in the toilet. The bills keep piling up day after day. We can't afford a baby."

Visibly shaken, Alfred gripped the handles of the chair. "What did you plan on doing if the test was positive? Were you going to kill my baby, Matt?"

Both Yao and Matthew jumped as the metal handles groaned and bent under Alfred's unconscious strength.

Matthew stared at the floor for an extremely long time. "Considering our situation, it would be the smartest thing to do. I thought I would be brave enough, but then we played hockey. When I regained consciousness, my insides felt awful. If something happened, it's all my fault."

Scootching his chair over, Alfred enveloped his spouse in a supportive hug. "If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. You didn't want to play. Remember? I'm the one who forced the issue."

Yao stood up to gain the couple's attention. "As you say, we know nothing until a thorough examination has been completed. Please follow me to the examination table, aru."

An hour later the physician returned with the results. "Such good fortune! Physical bruises are many but always fade with time. Strong bones protected little one well. Continue with clean living and Doctor will help Mr. Williams deliver a healthy baby. Guaranteed, aru!"

Matthew's facial reaction vacillated between relief and terror. "I'm so happy. But what will we do for money? The apartment's tiny. We never planned on having any children."

Alfred replied from his face's current location, buried in his mate's golden locks. "Mattie, Papa owns a winery the size of friggin' Napa Valley. The old goat's been bawling his eyes out non-stop since I 'stole' his little angel away. Here's the easiest solution. I make nice with the old people. The baby grows up in Grape Heaven and everyone's happy."

Doctor Yao made a small beckoning motion with a limp hand. "If I may ask, the description sounds familiar. Would the parents of Mr. Williams be Francis Bonnefoy and Arthur Kirkland, aru?"

Alfred raised his head with a grin. "Yeah. Technically, Francis is Mattie's Papa and Arthur's my Dad. We grew up as neighbors, but those two didn't get together until long after Matt's mom died. Joan was cool. Everybody loved her, except for my old man, but he hates everybody."

Matthew softly head-butted Alfred's chin. "Dad's insecure about Papa's feelings. That's all. Alfred, are you sure you can live with Dad? The first time was a disaster."

Alfred's face returned to its favorite hiding place. "For you and the baby? I'll do anything."

Releasing a blinding smile, Matthew almost broke ribs with his embrace. "Well, then. What are we waiting for?"

Walking arm-in-arm out of Doctor Yao's office, the happy couple nearly collided with their flustered parents.

Of course, Francis was the first to recover. "My little angel! Come hug your Papa!"

Matthew ran into his father's arms, delivering a heart-felt kiss to both cheeks. "I missed you, Papa! I missed you so much!"

Alfred and Arthur cringed on the sidelines. "My thanks. First time we've seen the both of you in five years and Matthew's covered head-to-toe in bruises. The excuse better be iron-clad or you will truly be dead to me."

Alfred counted a slow ten and reminded himself of the baby's future. "We played hockey and he slipped. If you don't believe me, ask Doctor Yao. By the way, you're going to be a grandfather and we're moving back to the Winery. Hip-fucking-hooray."

In disbelief, Francis pulled away to gaze into Mattie's eyes, so like his mother's. "Is this true? My little angel is to have a little angel of his own?"

Matthew smiled through happy tears. "Oui, Papa."

Pole-axed, to say the least, Arthur watched the pair dance a strange French jig of joy.

Clearing the gathering tears in his throat with a loud harrumph, the Englishman surprised Alfred with a strong hand to the shoulder. "Whatever happens in the future, promise not to leave us again without saying goodbye. The last time almost killed Francis."

Alfred clasped Arthur's shaking forearm with a supportive, firm grip. "Sure thing, Dad. Don't count on us leaving anytime soon. The kid needs to learn French, proper English, and the workings of a Winery. From what I hear, it takes forever."

Arthur refused to shame himself by raising his head and revealing the tears. "Good. Excellent. Ahem. Francis? Since the boys are returning home, we can speak to them later. Doctor Yao is waiting for us."

Alfred frowned with concern until he remembered the Doctor's specialty. Barking a laugh, he picked up Arthur like a baby. "Son-of-a-bitch! You too? What the fuck happened? Did the pharmacist accidentally switch Papa's heart medicine for Viagra?"

As a vain Francis preened and a traumatized Matthew blushed, Arthur brought the righteous fist of Britannia down on his beloved idiot son's head. The glancing blow failed to harm the guffawing man in the least. "False alarm! Purely a false alarm. I wouldn't even be here except for your Papa's meddling."

Holding his flailing father high, Alfred glanced over to his Papa. "Meddling? Is that what they call it these days?"

Francis answered with a telling smirk and shrug.

Arthur glared over with a snarl. "Cheeky virile bastard."

The proud bastard wiggled his eyebrows in return. "My love seems to have forgotten how we arrived at this situation. Another demonstration perhaps?"

Sensing impending parental grossness, Matthew hastily kissed Francis and a ranting Arthur farewell. Grabbing his hooting husband's arm, he ran to save whatever virginity his ears had left. "Packing! So much packing! See you guys later!"

Arthur furiously strode towards the office, uncaring whether his fool of a mate followed or not. "Death! Death, I say! Plenty of soil to bury a disease-ridden Frenchman in. As soon as this test returns negative, he's dead."

Francis went along with a light skip to his step. "Allow me to gaze upon our baby once and you may kill me as many times as you wish."

Arthur swerved and came close to poking Francis's black heart out with a sharp finger. "For the last time! There is no baby!"

Clasping the shaking hand to his chest, Francis silenced his worried spouse with a lusty kiss. "In my dreams, Joan said our sons would return to us soon. Today, it has come to pass. She told me months ago little angels would be sent to dry our tears. My tears are dry. It is time for yours."

Moving close, Arthur hid his fear in Francis's warmth. "Joan never liked me. She had a damned good reason too. I saw you every day. A faithful, happily married man, who I loved with my whole being. It was wrong, and sinful, but I didn't care. What I wished for in the past... May God have mercy on my soul."

Francis petted Arthur's back. "Joan's last wish was for my happiness. She told me I would find it with you. If the test returns positive, she will be correct three times in a row."

Arthur stopped at the office's threshold before taking a deep breath and entering. "Jackpot."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! This is getting more parts than first planned. I can't seem to write Hetalia without angst. Even the Crack has angst! Angst! Angst! Angst!

**TRANSLATIONS CHANGE!****- Decided to halt the lingual carnage. From now on using all English, except for common known foreign words and endearments. ****Pazdravlyayoo! = Congratulations!**

Fandom: Hetalia

Summary: A Day in the Life of Doctor Yao.

Pairings: Ivan/Yao, Frances/Arthur, Toris/Feliks

Warnings: AU, Shonen-Ai, Rampant OOC, Mpreg, Angst, Cursing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. In certain cases incidents, characters and timelines have been changed for dramatic purposes. Certain characters may be composites, or entirely fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

**Doctor Yao. Here for You, Aru. Pt. II**

XXX

"Such good fortune! Conception at an advanced age is miraculous indeed! Continue with clean living and Doctor will help you deliver a healthy baby in the future. Guaranteed, aru!"

Francis Bonnefoy purred like a golden lion who'd just eaten a scrumptious bunny.

Arthur Kirkland sat petrified like a scrumptious pregnant bunny.

Stuttering for a moment, the Englishman popped up and pointed an enraged finger at the glee-filled predator seated beside him. "That's… that's… impossible! The blasted test must be wrong! The bastard ejaculates dust, for Christ's sake!"

The physician smiled back serenely. "Must be magical dust for the test is true. I checked four times to make sure. No mistakes with Doctor Yao, aru!"

Arthur slumped back into his seat, burying his face in his hands. "Our children are having a baby of their own. We're so old. The idea of me giving birth now is preposterous."

"About this very matter," Doctor Yao signaled to Nurse Kiku, who placed a rather large basket filled to overflowing with various bottles and boxes between the surprised elder couple. "Mr. Kirkland has a history of drinking to excess. Do you not, aru?"

Arthur hesitantly nodded. "A long time ago. It ended with my marriage to Francis. I don't go near the stuff anymore."

Francis thought back on all the times Alfred had to sleepover because his father had gone on another week-long bender. He discovered later all the drinking stemmed from guilt over the 'sinful' love for the married Frenchman.

The Doctor glanced over different test results with various cluckings of the tongue. "Regrettable. Bone density strong. Circulation good. Liver not so good. Much damage. Filtration poor. Build-up over time hurt kidneys. Vast healing to be done before baby sees world. Mr. Kirkland, do you smoke every day, aru?"

Arthur wished he could sink into the floor. "Purely when I'm stressed. I write for a living and the deadlines can be murder at times."

The physician knocked the table with a strong knuckle. "Aiyah! Smoking never good for little one. Three months already gone. Great healing to be done, aru."

Francis watched as the silent Englishman mentally tore himself to shreds in seconds. Moving the basket up, he shoved his chair over and took hold of his guilt-ridden mate. "Stop. I see what you are doing. It is the reason we are here. The Doctor shall heal you and ensure our baby is born healthy. He is the best in the city. I made sure of it."

Doctor Yao waved his arms. The long sleeves flapping with the breeze. "Of course! Of course! All part of service. This is what basket is for. Follow daily regimen and all will be well. Mr. Kirkland will be twenty years healthier after baby born. Guaranteed, aru!"

The distressed couple jumped when a packed folder was handed from behind by a silent Kiku.

The Chinese man's hands danced in the air. "Follow natural extract and tea program, please, until baby born. No smoke. No drink for Mother. What Father do? I no care. Complete bed rest through second trimester. No walk. No exercise. Bouncy-bounce no good for baby. Little one still unsure whether to stay or go. We make sure baby stay put, aru!"

With Francis reading over his shoulder, Arthur leafed through the schedule. "I don't mind not exercising, and my editor has been on me to take a vacation, but this regimen seems impossible. By the end, I'll have tea coming out of every orifice."

The professional shrugged with a sigh. "Yet Mr. Kirkland will have a healthy baby, aru."

Placing the folder back on his lap, Arthur directed a frightened gaze to the father of his child. "I guess that's all that matters."

Francis drew his love in for a grateful kiss. "Oui."

XXX

Shocked into silence, Doctor Yao stared at the seven-month pregnant mini-skirted spectacle sitting in front of his desk. "Dooocterrrrr, the situation is totally uncool. Like I wake up in the morning, see Liet's big woody and say Ohmigod! He comes home for lunch, which I totally don't nag him into, and I think Ohmigod! He wants to sleep, because he's exhausted after working like a dog, and all I can think of is OH. MY. GOOOOD! Dooocterrrrr, make it stooop."

The perplexed Chinese man's eyebrows met in the middle. "Aru?"

Feliks Łukasiewicz nervously fiddled with his wedding ring. "Oh shit. Hah. Totally forgot number one rule. Do not ramble. The point is I'm horny, pregnant, and fat. Liet tells me he's okay with the sex, which would be awesome, except I can totally tell he's lying. Is there a way to like turn the switch off until I get ungross again?"

The Doctor looked around. "Ah, I understand better. Is Mr. Laurinaitis sitting in the Waiting Room, aru?"

The blond fidgeted in place. "Like yeeeaah. So old-fashioned. Whenever I try to get him in here, he like murmurs some bullshit about propriety and sits down out there. Don't get me wrong. He's totally supportive at home, but get him out in public and he turns into an old man. It shouldn't turn me on, but it totally does. Crazy, huh?"

Nodding his head, the petite Asian walked out of his office to bring the subject of the problem back in.

To Yao's surprise, his husband, Ivan Braginski, had shown up early for lunch.

The Russian's huge shadow blanketed the resolute green-eyed man sitting in the chair. "Toris Laurinaitis. My sister, Natalya, informs me your bride will be bearing a child soon. Pazdravlyayoo! Perhaps it is time for your tiny little company to become one with mine once more. Your particular 'services' have been greatly missed, da."

Grimacing with disgust, Toris stood up and walked towards the inner office past the Doctor's still figure. "I swore to Feliks and myself I would never work with you again. For the last time, leave me alone."

Yao glared at his softly smiling husband as he heard Toris close the door behind him. "Marriage promise broken. In my own office. Such betrayal is unforgivable, aru!"

Before Ivan could react, his iron head met with the harder bottom of a wok. "Ah! The daily metal kiss of my Yao is a blessing, da!"

The Doctor slipped the wok back into his sleeve. "I take eye away for small second and idiot husband falls back into gutter with the trash. Little Sister spoke truth! Never trust a crying Russian bear. I take my babies and live at Mei's house. Next time you see them will be at college graduation, aru!"

Righting himself on his knees from where he had fallen on the floor, Ivan hugged Yao's wiggling body, hiding his face against the fast-beating heart of his love. "Legitimate work, Yao. Completely legal. I swear on Katyusha's soul, since Big Sister's is pure and mine is filled with rot. Do not threaten to leave with little sunflowers. The thought makes my brain rage and heart bleed, da."

Yao answered with a hiss and a sound bonk to a fair-haired head. "Aiyah! Ultimate rule! Crazy Bear never rages near spouse or babies, aru!

The big Russian seemed on the verge of unmanly tears. "Then do not say leave, da!"

Clucking his tongue, Yao patted down Ivan's ruffled hair in a calming way. "Go. Wait in lunch room until Kiku tells you okay. Why I allowed such a big baby past my door, I do not know. Curiosity, perhaps. Never spied crying Russian Bear away from woods, aru."

Sensing all was forgiven for the time being, Ivan jumped up with a smile, swung his yelling mate around once and stalked towards the lunch room.

Quaking in high-heeled white nursing shoes, Kiku sidled up to his indignant sibling. "Big Brother, I realize you love Ivan, but the Bear truly is a dangerous man. All the latest mafia and drug dealer killings could not have been ordered solely from the old German District."

Yao placed a hand over the one Kiku settled on his arm. "True. Mr. Edelstein swears demon-eyed husband stopped taking jobs at his request. Such wonderful talent married to scary madman. I hope piano player is well, aru."

Kiku gulped. "Actually, Mr. Edelstein and Mr. Beilschmidt are scheduled to be your next appointment after lunch."

The Doctor hid his face in his sleeves. "So troublesome. If Ivan sees crazy albino, there will be no end to the bad luck. We must make sure they do not meet, aru."

Kiku remembered the last time and shivered. "Absolutely."

XXX

Meanwhile, in the Doctor's inner office, Feliks continued to play with his grumpy husband's hair. "Liiiieeeet, what's wrong? I can't sex it better if I don't know the damage. Come on, Liiiieeeet. 'Fess up."

Toris pulled his head away, ignoring the big pout which followed. "Braginski showed up, attempting to recruit me again. The man's relentless. If this continues, I swear I'm siding with Ludwig. Since he married Feliciano Vargas, the German family's gone completely legitimate. I wouldn't have to look behind my back anymore."

The pregnant blond rested his cheek against a strong shoulder. "You totally sure? Word on the street is Gilbert's taking contracts again. I don't get it. Like I totally understood when Roderich was sick. The hospital bills were insane, but I heard Roderich's gotten totally healthier under Doctor Yao's care."

Toris laid his head on top of Feliks's. "It's why I set you up with him when we first found out about the baby. All the mothers and babies under Doctor Yao's care have survived and thrived. No matter the odds. We went through so much crap growing up. Once I convinced you to marry me, I swore you would never want for anything. Only the best for my Feliks."

The blushing mini-skirted figure wrapped glitter-powdered arms around his man. "Damn. Why do you have to be so fuckable? My quest to be less horny is totally failing. I know! Take a good look and tell me how gross and fat I am."

Instead of doing as requested, Toris caressed his mate's cheek and leaned in for a deep kiss.

When he raised his head, the Lithuanian had Feliks's sticky sweet bubble gum in his mouth. "The only time you've been more beautiful was the night we conceived this baby."

Whining with need, Feliks ground himself against a deceptively lean body. "Liiiieeet, that's like so unfair! We can't even fuck in the car when we leave. The car's totally too small and my fat belly gets in the way."

Toris placed a proprietary hand over the bump. "This is not fat. This is our baby."

Feliks giggled with agreement. "Yeah. It like blows my mind. We're totally going to be parents in two months. Awesome."

In a flurry, Doctor Yao entered with a multitude of clapping. "Very good. Very good. Much sex promote healthy labor. Keep muscles firm and exercised. Now listen to Doctor and listen well, aru!"

Feliks started when the diminutive physician made a fast bye-bye wave in his general direction. "You! Glitter boy! Do not ignore when body talk. Body wants sex? Give body sex. Masturbate when husband at work if have to. No shame. Good for health, birth, baby, and after baby, aru!"

"And you!" Toris's green eyes widened as the wave was sent his way. "When girly boy raise little skirt, give sex. Sex until glitter sweat off. Good for birth, baby, and marriage! Silly talking man no care if husband work late if unconscious from quality sex. Follow Doctor Yao's advice and I will help you deliver a healthy baby in the future. Guaranteed, aru!"

The couple looked towards each other

Toris shrugged with a smile. "I did take the whole day off. We should follow the Doctor's orders as soon as possible."

Feliks played with his husband's precisely ironed shirtfront. "The car's still totally too small and the bitchy neighbors complain like crazy when we fuck during the day."

The brunet bent forward to whisper and bestow a quick lick to a pierced earlobe. "It's why I booked a hotel room this morning."

Feliks's drum-shattering squeal made Kiku drop his magazine at the Reception Desk. "Totally cool! But can we really afford it, Liet?"

Toris had to shake his head to clear the ringing before he could reply with a heartfelt embrace. "Only the best for my Feliks."


End file.
